Kidnappings and a Meeting
by Lady Beslan
Summary: 'Mat peered down the corridor, frowning. He had no idea where they were, or why for that matter. Rand had muttered something about a meeting and kidnappings.' Set before ToM.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Corridor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Wheel of Time or any of its content. It remains the property of Robert Jordan.

**Chapter One - A Long Corridor  
**

Mat peered down the corridor, frowning. He had no idea where they were, or why for that matter. Rand had muttered something about a meeting and kidnappings. Light, but that didn't sound half dubious to Mat. Why was Rand planning on kidnapping someone? An important someone, truth be told. It had to be; why else would Rand demand everyone wear their best clothes? Mat glanced down at his own attire: a dark blue silk coat, with only a little lace. As much as Mat hated to admit, Tylin had gotten him addicted the stuff. He didn't own a coat that didn't hold at least a little lace. Blood and ashes! He really was turning into a noble.

Shaking his head in disgust, he studied the Dragon Reborn in all his glory, black of the finest silk, so much red embroidery up the lapels and arms it was hard to distinguish the black beneath. He wore the Laurel Crown of Illian and his sword in a black scabbard adorned with a red and gold dragon. Mat had caught a glimpse of the sword earlier when Rand had taken it out to inspect it casually. Justice. The legendary sword of Artur Hawkwing. It made him shiver. He vaguely remembered Artur Hawkwing himself hefting it in Falme, all that time ago, but the more vivid memory of the sword impaling his chest on more than one occasion began to unravel in his head until he refused to let it in. Light, how many men had entered the bloody Tower of Ghenjei during Hawkwing's rein? Mat shook his head in wonder. Obviously, the men had been fools, entering in free will.

Straightening his hat, and trying to glare at the leather, just noticeable on his edge of vision, covering his left eye, Mat growled an oath under his breath. _Damn snakey-people!_ They had tricked him in the first place - sending him off to Rhuidean! Light, if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have a flaming scar around his neck and he wouldn't be married! Although, more likely he would just be dead. Mat frowned at the thought. _It still didn't give them the right to take my bloody eye, burn them!_

He tried to shake off thoughts of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn, but catching small flashes of blue to the right of him brought his attention to the small woman striding purposefully down the corridor, _kesiera_ bobbing on her forehead. Moiraine; the woman he had gone through all that trouble for. An Aes Sedai. _"I'll rescue an Aes Sedai, and she'll reward me," _He had been near his twelfth naming day then, at the annual sheep sheering. He had been a fool. Mat had rescued an Aes Sedai; Mat had been rewarded with a gap where his left eye should be. Not quite what he had been hoping for when he had said that roughly ten years ago, he was sure.

Mat sighed and went back to watching Rand with his good eye. Burn the man for this! Mat wanted no part in kidnapping a noble. He had done that once before and it had landed him in with the lionfish. Married. To a Seanchan noble - no, royalty. Tuon was the daughter of the Empress herself. And he - Mat 'I'm no bloody lord' Cauthon - was now royalty too, with the wondrous title of Prince of the Ravens, whatever that meant. Mat pondered for a few seconds. Actually, what _did_ that mean? Mat wanted nothing more to do with ravens, or princes, or Seanchan. He wanted a tavern, a good game of dice, a pitcher of wine, and a pretty lass on his knee. Although, he could have none of that any longer; not now that he was married. Mat knew enough from watching his ma and da that a married man could have no fun. It left him in a morose mood.

Thinking of marriage made his eye wander over to Perrin, Faile at his side - _as per usual,_ he thought, _when are those two ever apart?_ - both strolling and smiling. Mat was still annoyed that Rand had not told him about the marriage. He had known, when he had told him about Bode becoming an Aes Sedai. Light, Mat didn't want to think about that. It made him sick to think that if the Seanchan had managed to take all the Aes Sedai from the Tower in the attack, they may have been able to round up every bloody '_marath'damane' _in the world - including Bode. His sister, leashed and treated like a dog, answering to a different name - probably something silly like Lissy - and begging him not to take the stupid collar off. Blood and bloody ashes, but there was something wrong with that.

His eye drifted back to Perrin and Faile. They seemed happy enough being married, but then Perrin had always known so much more about women than Mat in some ways, and women found his slow, gentle thoughts endearing. Plus, it had to help that he was married to such a demure, loving wife; unusual for a Saldaean, but it was probably Perrin's luck with women. Mat had no luck when it came to women. He himself had not only been Tylin's pretty - Tylin, a woman older than his mother! Light have mercy on her soul - but Melindhra, she had tried to kill him. Betse, she had been pretty but she couldn't half talk. The Maidens in the Stone had almost taken his head off with that crackbrained game of theirs. Aludra…well, Mat had liked Aludra - quite a lot in fact - but she had given up on him after Tuon appeared on the scene. And that wasn't even mentioning the women who he had not tried to attract: Elayne, Nynaeve, Egwene, Aviendha, Teslyn, Joline, Bethamin…Light, the list could go on _forever! _Tuon topped the list, however. Even when she wasn't there she found a way to fill his brain. Blasted woman!

The sound of a stifled snicker forced Mat to turn to his companion, second in command, and friend, Talmanes. The Cairhienin man walked straight-backed as if straining for every inch of height he could gain. The front of his head, shaved and powdered, was beginning to glisten a little with sweat, but the cool demeanour of Lord Talmanes of House Delovinde could not be diminished so easily. The small smile playing on his lips, almost discretely, diminished it for Mat, however. He raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it that you find so funny, my dear Talmanes, that you can barely contain your laughter?" he demanded in hushed tones. He didn't want to draw Rand's attention to him. Mat knew it was foolish, but he almost preferred the Rand near the brink of insanity to the Rand who professed he wasn't mad, but sure acted it sometimes always smiling to himself when nobody else knew why. There was an eerie calmness to him that just put Mat on edge. But Rand didn't seem to notice that there was no longer silence in the hallways. Mat nearly sighed in relief.

Talmanes rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head in denial. The smile never left his lips, however. "Oh, nothing Mat. Nothing at all." Mat scowled. He wasn't exactly sure when Talmanes had begun to show a sense of humour, but he did not appreciate the fact that it only showed when he was making fun of him.

"Well," Mat continued, "good. I, for one, don't personally see the reason to laugh right now. You know this is going to end up like another Ebou Dar escape or something." He sighed and tugged slightly at the scarf around his neck; the heat made it feel incredibly tight. Talmanes was still smiling. The boneheaded fool! He scowled.

Talmanes made the same gesture as before, with an added shrug, but said nothing more. Mat considered it a shrug of defeat on Talmanes' part - although he knew it wasn't really - and smiled smugly to himself, starting to swagger. Until he recalled where they were headed. Rand, the Light-forsaken man, was going to get Mat's head put on a bloody chopping board. It made Mat sigh yet again.

Striding alongside Rand was Elayne in all _her_ glory. Chin so high in the air that Mat wondered how she didn't trip over the hem of her dress. She had donned the Rose Crown of Andor, a highly decorative wreath of golden roses. It was probably worth a lot of money. It highly likely made Elayne's head about ten times bigger as well, not that she needed it. Her and Rand were truly equal when it came to arrogance. She was also wearing an elaborate dress of red and gold - _What is it with these people, always wearing red?_ - and a….decidedly low neck showing too much cleavage for decency. Mat had used to think that Queens were meant to be demure, proper. Then he had met Tylin, and that opinion had jumped out the window. But the dress was still very indecent, and it wasn't often that Mat said - or thought - such things.

That Elayne was Queen still confused Mat. Perrin had shocked everyone not that long ago - apparently, anyway. Mat had been in the flaming Tower of Ghenjei, so hadn't been there to experience it - with Morgase returning with his entourage, as one of his _servants._ The silly man hadn't even known it was Morgase, although he'd been adept enough to realise she had a 'striking resemblance to Elayne'. Mat wished he could have been there to see Perrin's face when that had been revealed! Ogier's oath, he would have. But surely, the fact that the Queen of Andor wasn't dead meant that Elayne was a usurper to the throne or something. Both her and her mother had denied this though, and Morgase claimed that she had abdicated the throne over to Elayne. Mat just didn't understand what Morgase was meant to do now… Mat didn't like to think on it too deeply or his head began to hurt. It was women, he decided. They were just too confusing for any normal man to figure out!

He shrugged and looked to the other side of Rand where Min, in her embroidered coat and tight breeches, was casually strutting. Mat didn't think that was so much intentional, but a natural occurrence from wearing heeled boots; Birgitte walked like that too, hips rolling seductively. Not that Mat had ever noticed that from Birgitte. She was just a friend and nothing more, and they were both happy with that. Min, though…. Min was - well, Min was Rand's. Which made no sense, as Mat was sure Elayne was Rand's too - especially after just recently having his _children_. But Mat could still, unfortunately, remember that horrible image after the colours had finished swirling, and that definitely confirmed that Min and Rand were…together. Where that left Aviendha he had no clue. He was just glad he didn't have to be Rand in that situation. He shook his head in wonder. Where had it all gone so wrong for Rand? He had always been so lucky with the ladies. In a way, he still was, but he had truly gotten himself stuck in the middle of a worse than bad situation in this case.

Mat began to wonder what Nynaeve would make of the whole thing if she didn't know already. He doubted that she did; she would've thumped Rand around the head until he was left weeping in a corner by himself. Even Rand the Dragon Reborn wouldn't be immune to that.

She was there too, sweeping along, all Aes Sedai like. It hadn't been that long ago when she had been denying she would ever become an Aes Sedai, vouching she would only go to the Tower because of Egwene or some such. Now she was more Aes Sedai than any Aes Sedai Mat had ever met. Except maybe Egwene. Nobody could challenge her that title. Light, Mat could still remember when she used to follow Rand around when they were younger, always interfering in their pranks and acting all innocent whenever accused on it. Rand had always backed her up then, too. Just like he was now. Of course, Egwene knew where they were going as well, along with every other flaming soul apart from him. It was always the way - no one ever bothered to tell Mat.

Nynaeve glanced at him then, but he tried to ignore the pity in her eyes. He had eventually relented and allowed her to try healing his eye. It had not worked, obviously. Even he knew that you couldn't magically make an eye appear out of thin air and back into its socket. But Nynaeve was so stubborn, especially when it came down to healing, that he had just let her try to stop the glaring and sniffing. How women could sniff that much without sucking up so much dust they died from coughing, he didn't know, but somehow they did. He risked a peek at her and, there she was, still staring at him pityingly. Burn the woman, he needed no pity. What he needed was an explanation of where they were headed; some information.

Deciding to take a risk, Mat shuffled over to Nynaeve, past Perrin and Faile - both who looked at him: Faile seemed curious, while Perrin seemed concerned for some reason - and edging as far as possible from the Asha'man who were staring at him suspiciously. A sad smile appeared on Nynaeve's face. He tried to ignore it, but obviously wasn't doing a very good job of it as Nynaeve's hand reached up and rested on his forearm comfortingly. Mat resisted the urge to snarl, instead turning his lip curl into a grin. Nynaeve blinked once before patting his arm and removing her hand. _Flaming Aelfinn!_

Keeping his smile on his face required effort, but he managed it. He opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but she forestalled him.

"Mat, you do know I'm still sorry for leaving you in Ebou Dar, don't you?" Her voice sounded worried and guilty but her face betrayed no such emotion. _Well, she really is Aes Sedai now, isn't she? Light!_

He shrugged and looked around uncomfortably. Talmanes had stopped smiling, but his eyes flickered over to Mat and Nynaeve a few times. He was just as keen to find out where they were going as Mat. It seemed they had deigned him too unimportant to know, as well as himself. In fact, he wasn't sure Rand wanted Talmanes there but Mat had insisted on it. Just to be stubborn more than anything else. He had lost an eye for Rand - in a manner of speaking - and if he wanted to bring Talmanes along to their secret meeting then he bloody well would. Perrin was still studying Mat too, his golden eyes shining in the dimness; the sun was setting casting long shadows down the hall. It gave an ominous feeling. He quickly looked away when he saw Mat glance at him and tugged irritably at his beard. Mat rolled his eyes - well…eye - and tried not to sigh. He wasn't sure why Perrin kept doing that but he did, and it was really starting to grate on Mat's nerves.

Jerking at his scarf once again, he attempted to make his voice casual and unconcerned. "Of course I know that, Nynaeve. It was a good thing you got out of there. Remember, the Seanchan?" She gave him a dirty look then. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so on edge about the whole expedition. He watched Rand for a few more seconds; he had half turned his head when Nynaeve began to speak, as she hadn't bothered to lower her voice, but he seemed to have disregarded them as soon as the second word had left her mouth. Perhaps he had just been startled. Perhaps.

"If you had stayed," he continued, "you would have been collared and made _damane_, Nynaeve. Anyway, I'm fine." He forced his grin wider. "No need to be sorry at all." Well, not really anyway. Both her and Elayne had made his life a bloody misery in Ebou Dar. But then what else was there to expect from the daughter of a Queen and a woman who had always acted as if a bee permanently buzzed around in her skirts?

She sniffed at that, and her hand twitched once as if to pull on her braid. No matter how much she changed, Nynaeve would always tug on that bloody braid of hers trying to pull it out of her scalp. "You're fine." she said, flatly. Her eyes blazed furiously, however, as she moved round to block his way, hands on hips, staring up at him. Mat continued to grin insolently; since he had lost his eye, his smile seemed to disconcert people. Usually, he saw it as a curse but right now he saw it as a blessing. "You're fine?" Her voice held heat now, plain as a summers day. "Of course you're not fine, Matrim Cauthon! Need I remind you that your left eye is now _gone_? And if you don't consider that bad luck, then you're even more a fool than I could have ever believed!" Everyone had stopped to watch the two; Nynaeve was shouting, her voice reverberating loudly in the narrow space. Even Rand was watching, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Mat felt a strong desire to smack that smile from his face, but contented himself with a humourless snarl.

Ha. Bad Luck. He could tell Nynaeve all about bad luck. _Try being married to a crazy, superstitious, manipulative Seanchan noble!_ Light, but he hated being married. There was basically no fun in life anymore. Talmanes was smirking again, but trying to hide it this time. Maybe the man could read Mat's mind somehow. It made him want to growl.

"No, you needn't remind me, Nynaeve." he snapped angrily. Blasted woman! Blasted, boneheaded, fool of a woman. Thinking he needed reminding of _that_? If anything he tried to forget it, not spend every waking minute fretting over something he couldn't fix. He spent his nights doing that. Waking up in a sweat every couple of hours after nightmares of almost human faces but too narrow and elongated, skin reflecting the light like snake's scales, reaching over to his bound figure, knife grasped firmly and easily dodging his frantic bites and snarls, the other hand holding his chin still so he couldn't flail his head. The sound of his beating heart overpowered all other noise except the gut-wrenching squelches from the knife forcing its way into his eye socket, slowly. Unbearable pain gripped him as he screamed until his throat felt like that was being stabbed as well. His vision went totally dark and he began to shake uncontrollably. The metallic taste of blood trickled into his mouth and he gagged, over and over…

Mat shivered and left his reverie. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. The memory and the pain was still too fresh. He caught Moiraine looking at him, guilt plain on her face. He sighed and removed his hat from his head, peering into it sullenly. They were all staring at him now, every face but Rand's full of concern and pity; he was still smiling slightly. Grumbling almost silently, he raked a hand through his hair before replacing the hat on his head. Nynaeve tried to smile reassuringly, but he ignored her and turned to the door in to his right. "Is it this door?" he asked aloud. Rand nodded and Mat walked through, not waiting for anyone.

The room was fairly small and sparsely furnished. The bed was reasonably large, but the mattress looked lumpy and uncomfortable, and the wood was unpolished. A chair sat next to the bed and seemed in no better condition. There was no carpet, leaving the floor a maze of splinters. A medium sized window allowed the fading light to fill the room and give it a musty aroma. There was nothing beside that and a chipped and cracked wash basin shoved into a corner.

Rand entered the room, the rest of the party following on his heels. Now they were all avoiding looking at him or in his general direction, even Talmanes. Mat crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against one of the wooden posts on the bed. It wobbled precariously, but he did not shift his position except to lower his hat so it covered his eye and eye patch. Rand strode into the middle of the room and studied the entire room and his companions. The smile never left his face and never touched his eyes, but it seemed Mat was the only one who found this odd; the others barely noticed. Except Talmanes. He avoided looking at Rand and shivered slightly.

Birgitte made her way over to Mat cautiously. Standing, she folded her arms also and watched Elayne with an expression of worry. Mat supposed it was part of being a warder, but he wasn't really interested right then. Abruptly, she whirled around to watch Mat, the same expression covering her face. She flicked her head irritably and her braid almost collided with Mat's cheek as it swung over her shoulder. The way she gripped it was reminiscent of Nynaeve. Then she poked him. Hard.

"Blood and bloody ashes, you could try smiling instead of looking like a man whose just had a tree shoved down his throat." He stopped rubbing his arm to smile viciously at her. She grinned back just as murderously. "That's better. You look so much prettier when you smile, Mat." Her grin became genuine at that, and she began to slouch slightly. When he didn't return the favour, her face filled with worry once more. "Mat, I know what you went through must have been traumatising, and Nynaeve had no right to shout that at you like that, but I think there's something else troubling you. You know you can talk to me, right?" Mat could see a hint of sadness battling to enter her face. He sighed and relented a little.

"Birgitte, I know I can talk to you, but right now I don't want to talk. What I want to know is where we're going and why nobody's bloody told me yet." He filled his voice with as much desperation and annoyance as he possibly could and almost cheered when she bit her lip worriedly and glanced around quickly. Nobody was watching them, but Mat had the eerie feeling that Perrin could hear every word they were saying. Rand was stood by himself with his eyes closed and head back. Min was watching him, both worry and…was that wonder on her face? Well, Mat had never professed to know what women were thinking, however that just downright confused him. Nynaeve, Elayne and Egwene were conversing over near the window. The medallion on his chest had turned cold he realised, so they must have been shielding the conversation with the power for some reason. The two men in black coats stood at the door, watching everybody warily; Mat didn't know their names. Faile was fussing with Perrin's lapels and Talmanes stood, back straight and regal. To a casual observer he would seem uninterested and unconcerned with what was happening around him, but Mat could just make out the small creases burrowed in his forehead which screamed worry. That much emotion from Talmanes was a near miracle.

Birgitte leaned in as if there was somebody close by anyway, and spoke in a quiet whisper. He frowned but she refused to talk until he leant in too. "Well, I can't tell you why nobody's told you yet, except that bloody man," - She must have meant Rand. Ever since he had gotten Elayne pregnant, she had not held him in high regard. - "said we weren't to tell you who we're going to see." she finished.

Mat muttered a few choice words under his breath which made Birgitte smile faintly. Bloody Rand thinking to keep stuff from Mat again. Why was it only him who wasn't to know where they were going? Light burn the man!

"But who is it?" he urged. Birgitte shook her head and began to walk away, but Mat grabbed her arm gently. Her face became steely. "Please, Birgitte?" Sighing, she moved so close to Mat she had to peer up at him to whisper six words in his ear.

"The Daughter of the Nine Moons."


	2. Chapter 2:  Fading Light

**Okay, so it's been almost a year and a half since I uploaded chapter 1, and I feel really bad about not uploading this sooner, I've just been putting it off and been really busy with college, so...yeah. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews on this story, and I'm glad you like my writing...hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's from Perrin's PoV. I've started the next one already, and it'll be back to Mat, and they'll be more exciting things happening in that one too! Review if you like, but read and enjoy! =)  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Wheel of Time or any of its content. It remains the property of Robert Jordan.

**Chapter Two - Fading Light  
**

Perrin shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and rubbed at his nose. Everyone in the room smelled strongly of a certain emotion - except Rand, who just smelled calm - but since that Birgitte woman had told Mat who they were going to see he reeked of anger, frustration and anxiety which was overpowering every other scent. He was constantly switching between the three emotions. His friend Talmanes was watching him worriedly as if he could smell it as well, although that was impossible. Maybe it was because Mat was glaring at everyone, especially Rand, and muttering angrily in the Old Tongue. Of course, nobody would know it was the Old Tongue except Perrin but anyone could see his mouth working furiously.

Faile was muttering under her breath as she fussed with his lapels. "Why is it that we are actually here, my dearest husband? This deal with the Seanchan doesn't have anything to do with us, and I don't see what good you can do." Her eyes rolled up to his, a smile slowly dominating her lips, and her finger began to trace its way up to his beard. "Anyway, there are much better things we could be doing right now. Remember what mother said? Six children, my dear heart." A faint blush coloured her cheeks slightly as her smile grew wider. Perrin almost felt like blushing too - they were in public!

He gently entwined his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead lightly. Her blush deepened and she hit him playfully on the shoulder. Chuckling to himself softly he let go of her, but stayed standing close after hearing her small sigh of regret. "We may be able to help a little, Faile. After the deal with Tylee, I think I may have some sort of sway in this. Not only do I consider her a friend, but she also mentioned this Daughter of the Nine Moons before." Perrin heard her snort delicately whilst her fingers began to smooth her skirts. She always did that when suppressing anger. Was she expecting him to shout at her, here, in front of others? Light, the woman could muddle his brains sometimes.

Her tilted eyes glistened fiercely as she stared up at him. "If you say so, Perrin. If you say so." She turned away and made her way over to Min who was peering at Rand a variety of emotions plain on her face, but her smell was dominated by wonder and love. Perrin still did not understand the complexities of Rand's situation with his _three_ women, but he didn't think on it so much. Rand was Aiel and they could marry more than one woman, so Rand could marry three if he wanted.

Min's head turned when Faile came to stand next to her, worry and discomfort bubbling on the surface of her scent now. Faile's was prickly and jealous, but Perrin didn't understand why. They always reacted this way around each other; it was purely baffling.

Perrin shook his head and looked towards Mat again. He was still glaring and muttering - nobody had gone near him, not even Talmanes. He did appear quite threatening with that eye patch and glare. It made Perrin queasy looking at it for too long. Not so much because it meant Mat didn't have an eye under there, but because it was _Mat_! He wasn't exactly sure how that had happened to him as Mat never went into any detail about it, and you couldn't blame him for that. Mat being Mat, he had tried to make a joke of it when he had first come back into contact with them, laughing about how it hadn't hurt and trying make out he wasn't bothered by only having one eye: he had chuckled quite a lot when saying how Perrin would finally be able to beat him with the bow now, but the mirth had never reflected in his eye and Perrin had caught the whiff of fear when he was discussing it. That same emotion had resurfaced not that long ago in the hallway when Nynaeve had shouted at him. He tried not to feel pity for Mat, because he knew Mat would resent it, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't deserved what had happened to him.

He glanced over to the corner of the room where Moiraine was stood trying to fold in on herself. She'd been even more unusually quiet since Nynaeve's outburst. Perhaps she thought Mat's mutters and glares were meant for her. She wasn't the same woman who had fallen into that doorway; now she was more timid and…well, human. No longer the confident, persuading Aes Sedai who had found them in Emonds Field three years before, saving them from Trollocs and Fades. She was especially diffident and wary around Mat, although Perrin had heard him reassure her more than once that he didn't blame her for what had happened to him.

Nervously, he made his way over to the bed where Mat was stood, who didn't even acknowledge him with a glance or turn of the head. Perrin had an urge to sigh, but resisted.

Now he was stood closer, the stench of anger was so powerful it almost made Perrin want to stop breathing. He began to feel angry himself, as if he had been infected with it, and it clouded his mind. Contenting himself with breathing through his mouth took a little difficulty - he was more used to breathing through his nose only - but it cleared his head.

Just as he was beginning to feel slightly more comfortable, Mat swivelled abruptly to stare at him. It was disconcerting actually. The boy he had grown up with had always had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, no matter the situation, but Perrin had not seen that more than once or twice since his return from the place he had lost an eye. Mat's eye held an almost murderous gleam shining through the glare at the moment, however. Perrin stepped back before he could help himself.

"What do you want, Perrin?" Mat growled, spittle flying from his mouth. Perrin wiped at his face with the sleeve of his coat before replying.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said the words carefully; he didn't want to add injury to insult. "Mat, I…I wanted…" he trailed off, not knowing how to end the sentence.

Mat's face did not soften at all, but the anger still trying to fill his nose lessened a bit, and was replaced with a curiosity. Perrin wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. "Whether I'm alright?" Mat whispered. He laughed bitterly, looking over to where Rand was watching the two of them, a calculating look plain in his eyes if not his face. The laughter cut off and was replaced with a sour grimace. "Of course I'm alright, Perrin. Why wouldn't I be?" He tugged his hat off and stared into it for a while before replacing it onto his head. He did that quite a lot, Perrin noticed, when he was trying to avoid uncomfortable subjects of conversation.

Perrin only shrugged in answer to the question and he heard Mat sigh quietly. Fiddling with a button on his coat, he studied Mat. He had gone back to watching Rand warily, who was returning the favour. Once or twice his hand half touched his chest before letting it drop down to his side. That was another thing he did often when looking at Rand, and sometimes Nynaeve, Egwene and Elayne. Or the Asha'man. Anyone who could channel really. Maybe it was a nervous gesture; Mat had never been comfortable around people who could channel, or even the thought of someone channelling, or even a mention of it. It made Perrin wonder if he knew about Bode. He supposed he did actually. If Rand hadn't told him at some point, Egwene certainly would have. It had never occurred to Perrin that he should tell Mat about it. Light, he hoped Mat knew.

A heavy silence filled the space between the two men. Perrin wished that it didn't cause him to shift so much. Just as he was about to say something, Mat broke in.

"Do you know why Rand didn't want me to know who we're going to see?"

Perrin shifted some more. He didn't know why, but he knew Rand would be angry that Mat had found out who it was. For some reason, Rand was adamant on it being a surprise for Mat…welcome or not. It had caused Perrin to wonder why Mat would care they were going to see the Daughter of the Nine Moons until Birgitte had spilled the secret and the reek of anger had overwhelmed Mat so quickly. Now Perrin wondered how Mat had met the heir to the Seanchan throne. Light but Perrin wished he sometimes had some clue as to what was going on. If only Rand weren't so secretive.

The one eyed man was staring at him suspiciously. Perrin sighed. "No. He didn't tell me, Mat. He didn't tell anyone that I know of. Maybe Egwene." He shrugged helplessly but Mat continued to stare at him for a while longer.

His nervousness increasing with the man's eye on him, Perrin tugged at his beard and turned to watch the three Aes Sedai, Nynaeve, Egwene and Elayne, over by the one window in the room. Anyone could clearly see they were talking to one another but he could hear nothing from them. It must have meant they were using the One Power to shield it from unwelcome ears. He wondered whether they had done that habitually or because they knew about his hearing. Or maybe it was because of Rand. Either way it did little to calm his nerves. There were too many secrets in the small group of people.

A few yards away from the small group stood the blonde haired woman, Birgitte Trahelion. She was sharing worried glances between Rand and Mat equally. When she saw him looking, however, she glared angrily and wheeled around to avert her eyes from his. The smell of her worry rose suddenly. He supposed she didn't suspect that he had already recognised her as Birgitte Silverbow from Falme and his dream of following Slayer to the Tower of Ghenjei. Not that he understood how she was here, in the flesh.

Hearing Mat sigh he risked another look at him. He had dropped his gaze and was now rubbing his hands over his face in an anxious manner. "Perrin," he said quietly, "you just don't understand."

Perrin was thinking about what to say to him after he had shown such an open display of unhappiness but then a slash of light began to shine in the corner of his eye which made him avert his attention to that. Rand had opened a gateway and the rest of the group, bar himself, Mat, and his friend, Talmanes had begun to surround the gateway and were waiting for the other three apparently. He seemed anxious to stay away from the channelling. Apparently Mat made friends with people similar to him who were uncomfortable around that sort of thing. Although, Perrin wasn't particularly comfortable around channelling either, but he was more used to it than Mat would ever be, he was sure.

Perrin glanced over at Mat one last time before starting to make his way over to the gateway. He saw Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene watching him with looks of complete serenity. It would have made him nervous before he was sure that most people knew about his Wolfbrother secret by now, but now it didn't bother him a bit. What did bother him was the odd looks he was receiving from Rand. Perrin knew he wasn't mad, but for some reason he said he had to act that way to stop Mat arguing from him about coming to meet the Daughter of the Nine Moons.

"The way Rand keeps looking at me," Mat whispered from behind him, "is making me really nervous. You don't think he's still mad do you? Verin told me that he'd cleansed the Source but that doesn't necessarily mean that his madness is gone does it?" Mat had followed him forward a few steps, but the room was small enough that it was likely everyone would have heard them if he had not been whispering.

He didn't answer. Instead he just looked back towards the large group of people. Rand was watching them with amusement in his eyes. Perrin understood Mat's nervousness for a moment, but then he remembered the talk Rand had given all of them before Mat and Talmanes had arrived and he had seemed completely sane then so he felt reassured once again.

Once Mat had motioned for Talmanes to join the group, Rand stepped through the gateway followed by Min, Elayne, Birgitte and Nynaeve. The rest stood still for a moment and then Egwene went holding her skirts tightly so they didn't touch the edge of the gateway. Moiraine didn't seem to be making any movement towards the slash in the air, but nor did anyone else, so after a few seconds she followed. Faile was watching them, obviously waiting for Perrin to step through with her, but he was still stood with Mat who was also making no move towards the gateway. It seemed he didn't want to meet the Daughter of the Nine Moons any time soon. As a result Talmanes was also stood still.

A shout from Rand on the other side spurred Faile to jump at the noise and follow through to the ornate place on the other side. Talmanes had also jumped but was still waiting for Mat apparently. He was stood, arms crossed, glaring through towards Rand. The three men remained in the small, unfurnished, room in silence. A few moments passed before Rand stepped back through alone, frustration plain on his face.

"Perrin," he muttered in a strained calmness, "please could you and Lord Talmanes leave me and Mat to talk alone?" He gestured to the gateway his eyes fixated on Mat.

Talmanes looked worriedly at his one-eyed leader, remaining stoically still until Mat nodded slightly. A smell of restrained fear had entered Mat's scent, and Perrin understood Talmanes' worry for him, but together the two men walked through the gateway into a very colourful corridor, the walls a bright yellow and the ceiling a rich blue. It was quite disconcerting to look at for too long. He supposed this was the Tarasin Palace in Altara...that was where Rand had said they were headed.

The rest of the group watched with curious expressions as he stepped out of the way of the gateway, allowing Talmanes to follow through. Peering into the shabby room they had just left Perrin saw Rand staring at a Mat who refused to look back, glaring at the ever fading light the window shone into the room. As quickly as Talmanes' heels clipped down in Altara the gateway snapped shut, the remaining Two Rivers men still in Caemlyn. Perrin blinked at the sudden absence of natural light. Talmanes jumped and stumbled back from the spot where the gateway had previously been.

"What's happened?" Nynaeve demanded loudly. Perrin turned to look at her, and found her staring directly back at him. He shrugged and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Apparently Nynaeve did not find this a satisfactory answer as she huffed angrily and promptly began to interrogate Talmanes on what was happening, finger brandished. The man's eyes widened and he tried to back away into a wall. Everyone was watching but nobody interfered, all as curious as Nynaeve.

A man, in livery of green and white, approached the group and bowed deeply. "My Lords and Ladies. I am Leton." He straightened and resumed talking, addressing Elayne as the most regally dressed. "I presume you are the group here to meet the Empress, may she live forever." He bowed again, hand over heart. "However, I was informed that the Lord Dragon would be leading the group. But," Peering at the group, the man shook his head, "I do not see him here. May I enquire as to where he might be? Can he not attend the meeting after all? I do not think the Empress, may she live forever, will appreciate not being told beforehand."

_Light._


	3. Chapter 3: Despair at Dusk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Wheel of Time. It remains the property of Robert Jordan.

**Chapter Three – Despair at Dusk**

_What would be the best way to deal with Mat Cauthon?_ Rand asked himself as he stared at the man. He was still staring down at the ground, watching the shadows grow larger with the setting sun. Was it hard for him to see with only one eye? Rand's eyesight had definitely worsened over the years, especially after the incident with Semirhage where he lost his hand, but losing an entire eye was something he couldn't imagine easily.

_Perhaps anger..._ Would that still gauge a reaction from him? Light, he had no idea. Things had changed so much since they'd last met; Rand had changed so much. Had Mat as well? He must have. He seemed much more sombre of late, a smidgen more responsible as unlikely as it sounded. Rand could still remember that fateful Winternight where Mat had approached Rand grinning widely at the prospect of loosing a badger on the green and making the girls scream. Would Mat still find that idea fun? He supposed he would. He couldn't have changed that much: despite all that had happened Mat would remain the joyful, immature soul he'd always been.

Although he didn't look that way now.

He looked uncomfortable and angry. Tugging at the scarf around his neck and then touching a hand to his chest. Rand supposed it was where Mat still kept his medallion. It could have been a nervous reaction. Or perhaps he was still just as uncomfortable around the One Power as he'd always been. They both seemed likely to Rand.

_Bluntness._ It had always been the best way to deal with Mat when he was unresponsive, at least in Rand's experience, and so that would be it. "You kidnapped the Daughter of the Nine Moons."

Mat laughed and Rand blinked uncertainly. That was not the response he'd been expecting. The brown haired man removed his hat and scarf and threw them on the bed before plonking himself down as well. He looked up at the taller man and Rand could see the laughter did not extend to his eye. "And where did you hear that from?"

"Her. She told me when I met with her last time. She had quite the opinion of you." Mat snorted at that and Rand swore he heard an 'I bet she did' although it was quiet and he didn't think he was meant to have. He carried on when he could see Mat wasn't going to say anything more. " Yes. I believe she called you an 'indolent scoundrel'. Oddly it was Nynaeve who wouldn't hear her say such things."

Mat's eyebrows rose at that. "Nynaeve. Ha! I would've thought they'd get on swimmingly, both of them chattering on about the uselessness of Matrim bloody Cauthon." Pausing he frowned for a moment. "Well," he continued with a tiny smile, "if you took away the whole Seanchan fear of Aes Sedai, anyway. I might have to mention that to Nynaeve, you know, Rand. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted me to know how much she _really_ cares for me." He chortled wickedly and suddenly the old Mat was back, planning a mischievous way to cause the Wisdom discomfort. Rand couldn't help but laugh softly, although it seemed that Mat's hearing had improved with the loss of his eye as he looked up at the Dragon Reborn and frowned again.

Maintaining the smile Rand walked over to the chair near the bed and picked it up, moving it over to face opposite his friend. He removed his sword and sat down with a sigh. The sun had set fully now and it was getting harder to see past what was immediately in front of him. Embracing the power without feeling the familiar sickness since that time in Shadar Logoth where he first met Moridin still came as a small shock to Rand, even though it had been absent since his time atop Dragonmount. A pleasant shock though. With the smile on his face growing wider, especially as Mat raised a hand to his chest once again, he channeled the candles alight before releasing it once more. The room didn't seem much brighter for some reason.

Mat had been fidgeting whilst Rand had been moving around the room, but stopped as soon as Rand sat down, continuing to stare, unblinking. All mischievous signs that had been present on his face a few moments ago had completely disappeared, leaving behind a worried looking man. It reminded Rand of Mat's father, Abell. They had always looked very similar, except for the eyes. Mat's father had always had serious eyes, that Rand could remember, whereas Mat's had always had a twinkle of playfulness and fun in them. They seemed devoid of that now, however. It was almost odd how reminiscent of his father Mat truly looked right then.

"So," the sound of Mat's voice, although quiet, brought Rand out of his thoughts and back to the small, dingy room. He was much closer to Mat now, and with the added candlelight he could see the sweat on Mat's brow. It must be warm in the room: Rand was so used to ignoring the temperature now that he hadn't noticed the humidity. "we really were going to meet Tuon then. I wasn't completely sure whether I'd believed Birgitte, although I have no idea why she'd lie to me about it. I don't think I wanted to believe it." So Mat was on first name bases with the Daughter of the Nine Moons? That was a surprise after the way she'd spoken about him at the last meeting. Especially after learning that he had kidnapped her. Maybe there was more to the situation than Rand had realised or expected.

"Why wouldn't you want to believe it?" Rand asked without thinking. He received no answer, just a shake of the head from the brunette.

Rand found himself at a loss of words to say to his friend. The sadness in his voice was unsettling to hear. Mat never spoke like that. He wanted to know more about the relationship between the heir to the Seanchan throne and the boy he'd grown up with, been best friends with, but obviously Mat did not want to share. There had once been a time when they had done everything together, told everything to one another. Although it had often been considered that him, Mat and Perrin had been the best of friends, him and Mat had been much closer to each other than with Perrin, as good a friend as he most definitely was. It was just that Mat had been the adventurous friend, undaunted by the idea of risk - in fact, he probably preferred it when there was a risk to take – who could talk anyone and their mother into his schemes and plots. Hardly ever serious, but that was the appeal to him: even on the worst day of your life, Mat could make you laugh with one of his ridiculous ideas that nobody but him could pull off, and he'd always wanted Rand involved in every one of them.

But now... They hadn't spoken for the better part of two years. Rand was the Dragon Reborn. He had responsibilities to the world, to his friends, family and to himself. Light, he had twin children now as well. He ruled a quarter of the continent and had to make an alliance with an empire which hated channelers, while he himself was one of the most powerful channelers there was. Rand would have to fight the Dark One himself, act as the hand of the Creator to protect the world. It hadn't occurred to Rand that he would have to find himself relying on an old friend who didn't seem to want to speak to him. Rand knew Mat was the key to getting this treaty with the Seanchan, even if he didn't know how or why. And he knew he needed this treaty to win the Last Battle. Fighting both the Dark One and the Seanchan was not even a situation Rand dared think about.

After a few minutes with no words shared, Rand felt the silence had gone on for too long. He stood, watching Mat closely. "_Are_ going to meet. I need you at this meeting, Mat. If you won't tell me why you don't want to meet her, then the reason is obviously not good enough." Receiving a soft grunt as a response, Rand folded his arms, his frustration growing.

"Mat, I don't have time for this! The Last Battle is quickly approaching and I cannot – _cannot_ – fight the Seanchan as well as the Dark One. I need this treaty now and I need you to get it. Now stop sulking and get up!"

Mat's head shot up with that, along with the rest of his body. Although being a good six inches shorter than the red head, Mat managed to create a threatening atmosphere, only strengthened by his missing eye and angry looking scar around his neck. It occurred to Rand he'd never asked why Mat was hanged from that tree in Rhuidean, although he supposed now was not the right time to bring it up.

"Sulking?" Mat spat venomously. "Sulking? Did you not ever stop to think that maybe it has nothing to do with you why I don't want to meet her?"

Well, Rand had definitely not expected that, but at least he was finally communicating properly now. "Of course it has something to do with me, Mat. The whole _world_ is of my concern." Rand barely noticed he was now shouting. "If you know her then maybe you can get her to sign the treaty, because Light knows I can't by myself. For some reason she didn't respond to the _ta'veren _effect."

The brunette snatched his hat and scarf up angrily, placing the former back on his head firmly but leaving the scarf dangling from his hand loosely. "Your problem, not mine, Rand." He snarled before sweeping past him, blue coat bellowing out behind, heading for the door. Quickly letting the power flow into his being, Rand channeled Air to shut the door with a loud bang and threw the chair across the room to hit the door which luckily did not break although the chair did. Mat, who had not been too far from the door at this point, jumped back with a curse before turning back angrily to Rand.

Before he could get a word in, Rand spoke first. "I don't understand why you're acting like this. It's everyone's problem, including yours. I really don't think you quite -" Mat cut in,voice leaded with annoyance.

"Everybody else knew where we were going, except me and Talmanes. Everybody else knew who we were meeting, except me and Talmanes. You told everybody else to keep me in the dark, Rand. You knew I kidnapped Tuon. Maybe I don't want to meet with a woman I held hostage for a good few months again." He sighed, sadness battling with annoyance for control of his voice. "Maybe she doesn't want to see me." The red headed man watched as his friend looked up at him, a mixture of emotions plain on his face, none of which Rand could independently mark. Frowning, he waited for Mat to continue, feeling that his next words would be highly significant. Except they never came. Instead, an emotion triumphed the battle and made claim to the other man's face. Mat now looked startled and was staring at something over Rand's shoulder, his hand reaching slowly to the medallion once again. Rand aimed to seize the One Power and found an invisible wall stopping him. Turning, he found himself looking at a familiar face.

The face of the man he'd seen every time he had been overwhelmed with the sickness that had followed embracing the source for a year.

The face of the man who had saved him from certain death in Shadar Logoth on that day he had had to kill Liah.

The face of the man who claimed to be Ishamael returned from the dead.

Rand turned and found himself staring at a man roughly the same height as him, black hair jarring with the bright blue eyes that stared down obnoxiously at the grey of his own. A small smile played on his lips as he spoke softly. "Hello, Lews Therin."

The face of the man called Moridin.

Rand reached for a power again, but this time the other presence in his head. The True Power. With a shock that almost hit him physically he discovered that was also blocked from him. Eyes widening in desperation he felt a churning in his stomach similar to the one he'd had when he'd been trapped in that small crate by the Tower Aes Sedai long ago. Little black flecks were travelling through the blue sea of the other man's eyes, Rand noticed. Obviously, Moridin had access to the True Power as well, and knew of Rand's ability to touch it and had blocked him off whilst Rand was preoccupied with Mat.

Without breaking his stare, the raven haired man flung a hand in Mat's direction and Rand swivelled to see his friend thrown forcefully through the wall of the room back into the corridor. He shouted out and attempted to move towards the unconscious figure but found himself unable to move. A small pool of blood was matting the brown hair of his friend and spilling quickly onto the floor.

Moridin had moved to stand next to Rand, still smiling gently. "I didn't quite expect him to go through the wall. This really is a dump of a place you chose to travel from, Lews Therin." A faint hiss could be heard as the wisps of candlelight were extinguished leaving the room in almost complete darkness, apart from the dark blue tint that arrived with dusk as twilight faded. Despite the situation, Rand couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. _Another thing to fight for, _he thought, trying once again to move any part of his body, and, once again, failing.

Hearing the other man laugh made him stop struggling. _None of this is helping Mat! Light, don't let him be dead!_ A vertical line, accompanied by an unfamiliar glow, appeared and widened into a rectangle large enough to walk through revealing pitch black nothingness. Rand felt himself floating towards it and wondered where he was being taken to. A sense of dread enveloped him as he moved ever closer to the dark emptiness before him.

Rand could still hear Moridin's words even as he inched further away from the man. It seemed he was muttering to himself. "That head wound will kill him."

* * *

Leton moved quickly, expecting the group to maintain the same speed, Perrin observed. He supposed the man wanted done with the group consisting of several Aes Sedai, one of which had decided it had been her duty to berate the man to not question as to why the Dragon Reborn was not present at the time and to presume it was his place to assume anything concerning the meeting. Perrin supposed not knowing herself caused Nynaeve to express her anger more vehemently than she had probably meant to towards the poor man.

Nobody in the group seemed completely happy with the situation they were now facing. Especially with the news that they were meeting the Empress herself, not her daughter. That had caused a good deal of anxious glances with one another for the most part, and a quickly suppressed gasp from Talmanes. The smell of anxiety and worry reeked from the man, so much so that Perrin had moved to the other side of the hallway from the man so he could breathe normally. His wife had followed him.

"What happened in that room after we all moved through the gateway?" His fierce wife peered backwards at the Asha'man who were the only ones remaining calm despite the absence of the Dragon Reborn. Perrin thought their names were Flinn, the leathery old man with only a fringe of white hair left, and Narishma, a young boy with large eyes and his hair in two long braids with bells at the end. Faile sniffed when they looked their way which gave Narishma cause to narrow his eyes in suspicion. Perrin shook his head and took his wife's arm which brought her attention back to him. She sighed and carried on. "We didn't hear any voices or anything. Did Mat say something to Rand? He can be so immature sometimes. I don't like you spending so much time with him."

The yellow eyed man snorted. He had barely spent any time with Mat since he'd returned from wherever it was he'd been. His wife just liked an excuse to complain about something or other. Not that he paid heed most of the time, to be fair.

Shrugging, Perrin watched the liveried man scuttle along the corridors, occasionally glancing back to see where Nynaeve was and quickening his pace for a second every time he did so. "Nothing happened exactly," he said slowly, "Mat just seemed hesitant in coming to the meeting. I suppose he didn't like not being told anything about it beforehand." There had appeared to be more to it than that judging by the emotions that had overwhelmed him when he found out they were meeting the Daughter of the Nine Moons. Although it seemed now that they weren't meeting the Daughter of the Nine Moons, but the Empress. Perhaps that would be more upsetting to Mat though.

Faile harrumphed. "I suppose so." She occupied herself by studying the walls and tapestries as they passed, although she didn't seem impressed. When they reached a hall where the ceiling was red and the walls green, she snorted derisively. "The colour scheme of this palace is ridiculous. Altarans really have no shame." It made Perrin chuckle.

Eventually they reached a double door with ornate engravings etched into the gilding. Men in red and dark green armour decorated either side and cast a sweeping look over the group as they approached. Leton bowed to them, announcing them as the Dragon Reborn's entourage, and one slipped through a door. Perrin heard him whispering to someone in the other room that the group had arrived, but without the Dragon Reborn. A few moments passed with other mentions of the same affair taking place before the man slipped back through and nodded to the group, keeping the door open so they could pass through.

Perrin stroked his beard as he walked into the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the woman atop a thron in the centre back of the room. She was a tiny figure, standing she must have been shorter than Moiraine, and dark with large brown eyes. But still her presence outweighed any other in the room, including Elayne. Perhaps Rand's might have been a little greater, but only just. Her eyes did not meet any one of the groups, but Perrin did catch them sweep over them once, and a hint of regret entered her scent afterwards. He presumed it was because Rand wasn't there.

Next to her was a woman who was obviously Seanchan due to her hair shaved on the left side, and in a long yellow braid down the other. Her blue eyes shone out with an unrivalled confidence within herself. Perrin noticed none of the other Seanchan dared meet her eyes, but he did not think she was one of the Blood, due to her hair. Her ample bosom though, gained a glance or two from the Asha'man, Perrin couldn't help but notice. His smirk was not well appreciated by his wife.

A few steps down and to the Empress' right was a man who did not seem Seanchan. His eyes, a dark brown so dark they seemed black, and olive skin noting him as an Ebou Dari by birth. The man was inspecting the group very closely, and his eyes lit up with recognition at the sight of Elayne, Nynaeve and Birgitte. They seemed sad when he looked at the first two, but he smiled at Birgitte who smiled back. Obviously they knew each other. Perrin wondered who the man was.

Around the room were a number of women in grey leashes attached to bracelets around other women's wrists. _Damane._ None of them smelled afraid or anxious, but the same could not be said for the Aes Sedai, or even the Asha'man, that accompanied Perrin. Particularly Egwene. The fear flooded from her and Perrin was instantly reminded of when he had followed Ingtar and Rand to Falme in search of the Horn of Valere and the dagger from Shadar Logoth, where Rand had insisted he'd seen Egwene in a _damane's_ collar. Although Perrin had been sceptical of this at the time, he no longer was, what with the way she smelled now. Looking at her wouldn't give any insight to how she was feeling on the inside, however. She remained as calm as ever.

A movement in the corner of his eye brought his attention back to the woman atop the throne. Her hand was moving in a manner he could not understand. It prompted the idea of Aiel Maiden's hand talk. The woman next to her interpreted.

"The Dragon Reborn is not present." She remarked in a clear voice that reverberated around the room. Compared to the halls leading to it, the room was remarkably void of colour, although Perrin wasn't sure whether this had always been the way of it or something that had arrived with the Seanchan invasion.

Unsure of who was meant to respond to the statement, nobody spoke for a while, until Nynaeve eventually decided to speak. But to the Altaran man rather than the Seanchan. She smiled warmly at him, but he did not reciprocate, only looked worriedly back.

"Beslan," Perrin supposed it was the boy's name, "I'm glad you're well. Is your mother taken ill? I would have thought she'd like to be here." It shouldn't have surprised Perrin that her voice was completely calm and without anger, but it did.

The boy's eyes filled with unshed tears which he appeared to force back with anger more than anything else. Although the smell of sadness and hurt filled Perrin's nose at the mention of the 'mother' of the boy. Something must have happened.

Before Beslan could answer – despite the fact he didn't look like he was going to anyway – the blonde woman who seemed to speak for the Empress raised her voice. "Queen Tylin unfortunately passed away. It is most regrettable as she was a loyal friend of the Empire. But King Beslan also proves that Altara will remain loyal to the Seanchan cause." It may have been Perrin's imagination, but he could swear that he'd seen a flash of disgruntlement at that statement fly across the King's face. It was gone as quick as it came, however.

Elayne seemed very upset by the news of the Queen's passing, and almost held out a hand to the black eyed man before snatching it back when a man in the corner of the room that Perrin had not noticed earlier shifted. He was in the same dark green and red as the men outside the door had been wearing. A wariness crept over the group as the realisation of this man's presence made itself known. For the first time that day, Perrin wished he was wearing his axe, although little good that would do what with all the _sul'dam_ and _damane_ likely on high alert.

A servant in transparent robes was circulating the room igniting candles and lanterns, diminishing the length of the shadows that had been slowly painting the floor black so that they only owned the edges of the room. Looking at the window confirmed that dusk had sneaked its way into the sky somehow, and the sun had completely set. Soon night would be upon them. _Where was Rand and - _

"Where's Mat?" Perrin's thought was interrupted by the low and quiet sound of Beslan's voice finally emerging. He was looking directly at Birgitte, although she didn't seem to want to answer, looking anxiously at Elayne and then Nynaeve before glancing at Talmanes and Perrin as if they should respond. The Empress also seemed to want to know where their one-eyed friend was, due to the scent of eagerness that entered her overall aroma.

Talmanes shied away from the number of eyes that settled on him – _So much for Cairhienin regality - _so Perrin decided to speak instead. "He and Rand," all eyes turned to him, and he understood why Talmanes felt so uncomfortable with it. Even the small woman on the throne was watching him closely, worry overpowering all other smells at those three words, "they're talking. Back in Caemlyn."

"Matrim is alone with the Dragon Reborn?" The dark skinned woman's voice managed to maintain a majesty despite the natural Seanchan drawl that was particularly prominent. _Matrim?_ Perrin wondered. _Odd that she'd call him by that yet it still feels affectionate. _Perrin nodded in return and the distress she was feeling increased. "Did he seem angry? Annoyed?" He nodded again, and once more that unsettled wave crashed into her emotions. She stood and Perrin felt he was right in assuming she was smaller than Moiraine. The Empress turned to her voice and whispered to her, fear abundant in her voice, albeit only Perrin and the blonde woman could hear it. "Selucia, we need to get to Matrim before that man harms him. I do not trust him."

Selucia relayed a similar message to the group, to which Nynaeve scoffed loudly at. "Rand would never hurt Mat, I can assure you." Unfortunately, it seemed neither Seanchan woman was assured by her words. The old Wisdom sniffed and folded her arms, right hand straining as if to reach for her braid until Nynaeve shook her head so it fell down her back rather than side. "Why does the idea of Mat being hurt bother you anyway?" She spoke rather coolly, as thought she'd rather not be sharing words with the Empress of the Seanchan. "Last I heard you speak of him, you didn't seem too fond of him. As I recall, he kidnapped you." That brought everyone's head reeling in Nynaeve's direction. _Mat did _what? _Light, that man..._ Perrin shared a significant look with Faile, who looked as shocked as anyone else. Finally it made sense that Rand hadn't wanted Mat to know where he was headed: most likely for the headman's axe. No wonder Mat had not been happy. However, the way she spoke of him did make it seem as though she cared for Mat rather than want him executed. Perhaps she wanted to see the execution herself. Women baffled Perrin.

Talmanes didn't appear shocked whatsoever by the news. Likely he knew already. Had likely been a part of the scheme knowing Mat's ability to convince others to help him with whatever mischief he was attempting.

The news of kidnap had even sparked a small smirk from Beslan, although he hid it from plain sight. Apparently, the man really wasn't as loyal to his Seanchan overseers as they liked to believe.

The Empress herself did not deign to speak to an Aes Sedai, but she made another hand movement and Selucia spoke again. "The Empress, may she live forever, wishes to be taken to where the Dragon Reborn and his Highness are 'talking'. Caemlyn."

This caused some dispute on Elayne's part. She looked as though she wanted to argue, seemingly unwilling to allow these particular Seanchan in her home province. Regrettably, Nynaeve was not one to consider others arguments before making her mind up as she immediately agreed to take them, opening a gateway there and then. It looked as if it opened in a room with painted clouds on the ceiling. Abruptly all the _damane_ and _sul'dam_ were standing and looking determined and angry. But with a wave of the hand from the Empress, they all returned to bowing and lowering eyes to the floor. The gateway shut, replaced by another which led to a darkened room. Perrin could make out a bed, and recognised it as the room they had left Rand and Mat in. There didn't appear to be anyone there, however.

Another hand gesture, and Selucia resumed speaking. "Karede, you will accompany us." The guard in the corner nodded and bowed. "And you, you and you." She pointed to three _sul'dam_ and their _damane. _Standing in unison, they moved straight for the gateway and stepped through, moving aside when they reached Caemlyn. Elayne and the Asha'man went next, despite angry looks from Selucia and Karede, followed closely by Birgitte, Min and Moiraine. Faile, again, was looking expectantly at Perrin who was watching the Empress. She seemed impatient to step through, but unwilling to use the method of travelling they were apparently going to be using. Nonetheless, she stepped through after Selucia, pursued closely by Karede. Talmanes and Beslan approached the gateway at the same time so Talmanes bowed down, allowing the younger man to step through first.

An angry sound made by Nynaeve spurred Perrin and Faile to clamber through before the Yellow Aes Sedai stepped through herself, shutting the gateway immediately after. With so many in the small room there was barely room to breathe. There was no sign of Rand or Mat though. It was completely pitch black in the room, but Perrin could smell the residue of burning wax still heavy in the air, so they must have left not too long ago.

An unnatural ball of light appeared above the room, illuminating the faces of everyone. Perrin watched as they all blinked at the sudden re-emergence of light, but his focus was on a hole in the wall near the door. He attempted to make his way through the crowd of people without hurting anyone, and eventually found himself looking at the crumpled figure of Mat on the floor in the corridor outside the room. His brown hair was matted entirely with blood, and his hat which had fallen off in the crash was filled with crimson. The stench of it was powerful, and as he moved toward the fallen man he found himself straining to hear a heartbeat or breathing. Only a faint thumping sound could be made out, and it was slowly fading, and Perrin could hear no breathing whatsoever.

"Nynaeve!" he shouted. Bending down, he discovered himself at a loss of knowledge of what to do, so he gently took the scarf from his hand and pressed it to the head wound, trying to stem the flow. It didn't seem to do much good.

A scramble of voices and muffled sounds of nudging could be heard from the room he had left, until three figures emerged from the mass of people. Nynaeve ran towards Mat, rolling him over so she could reach under his shirt and pull off a silver foxhead medallion he wore under it. She thrust it into Perrin's hands then laid her hands on Mat's chest. A shiver ran through Perrin at remembrance of all the times he'd been healed by the One Power. Nynaeve's eyes were closed as if she were meditating.

Talmanes had also run towards Perrin's voice and he was staring down in disbelief at the sight of his leader laid out on the floor with such a large pool of blood surrounding him. He was leaning against the wall and slowly falling to the ground as if unable to remain standing.

The third figure was the Empress. She stood, seemingly calm, large eyes watching Mat curiously as Nynaeve tried to heal him. The stench of despair and anger radiated from her though. "The Dragon Reborn is not present." she said softly, the heat and anger of her emotions plainly laden in her voice, despite her general calm stance. "Are you still able to maintain he would not hurt Matrim?"

Perrin wasn't so sure anymore.


End file.
